poyoridefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Kirby
Red Kirby is a character in The Air Ride Series. About Red Kirby, like all of the TARS Kirbies, is a very generic character, only being White Kirby's friend. He apparently doesn't mind when White Kirby takes his patches. He was also the rival to Yellow Kirby. Purple Kirby also rivaled him, as since Red usually got last, Purple always tried to beat him, and developed a rivalry with him. He is apparently the worst kirby out of the main four skill wise, but a master top rider. He gained a new trait late into TARS, in which he sometimes fools around in air ride, and randomly flies in with his star during an important battle, and also says random things. An example is in Kirby Annotation Ride 2, part of a series by Poyo Ride about TARS, where he flies in out of nowhere during the battle where White first loses his star. https://youtu.be/DE9AuoOkH2I?t=52s Unlike the new traits White Kirby and Green Kirby got, this trait actually appeared in TARS, though it was only in the aforementioned Kirby Annotation Ride 2. According to an old edit, his family were great star mechanics. SMSB Red Kirby appeared in all three of the original SMSB rosters, due to his status as a main character. On May 8, 2018, he was confirmed to appear in SMSB M.U.G.E.N. as a returning fighter as well. He was the fifth character to be revealed, the second Kirby revealed, and the first character who had their guard shown off. He was never mentioned by name in the tweet revealing him or the clarifacation tweet, but it's pretty obvious he's a playable character. Moveset *While not an offensive move, his guard attack is notable in that he brings out a shield to defend himself with. This is no ordinary shield. This shield is actually the shield that was used by Red Kirby in Comic 74: Destruction Derby. The shield was originally white and held out farther away from Red Kirby, but it was redesigned to be more accurate to its comic appearance. Appearances *Comic 4: Ridley Makes His Big Entrance *Comic 8: Orange Kirby *Comic 9: Check Everywhere *Comic 15: Earth is Awakened *Comic 18: Bowser Jr. Battle *Comic 31: Welcome Back! *Comic 38: How to Beat an Antasma, The Basics *Comic 39: The Boston Tea Party Failure *Comic 47: The Adventures of Yellow Kirby *Comic 50: Blue Kirby Took My Piece *Comic 59: Splatoon *Comic 62: DJ Octavio *Comic 64: Splatfest: Roller Coasters VS Water Slides *Comic 70: Splatfest: Marshmallows VS Hot Dogs *Comic 71: Tower Control *Comic 74: Destruction Derby *Comic 75: Splatfest: Rock VS Pop: Time Travel Fun *Comic 85: Zygarde Takes Steroids *Comic 97: Making Disease *Comic 100! *Comic 101: Comic Memories *Comic 109: Daily Routine in Washroom *Comic 114: Splatfest: Burgers VS Pizza *Comic 121: 2015 Finale, Early New Years *Comic 128: Celestial Valley *Comic 129: The Super Bowl *Comic 132: Sky Sands *Comic 149: Ryu's Bag *Comic 153: Fright to Da Finish Part 1 *Comic 178: Kirbys for Hire: McDonalds *Comic 180: Robo Drilldigger Battle *Comic 181: Frozen Hillside *Comic 183: Mount Pajamaja Battle *Comic 189: Yellow Boxes 101 *Comic 193: The Yellow Devil *Comic 194: TAC *Comic 200: Mettaton: The Final Battle! Total: 37 Red Kirby has appeared in 18.5% of comics. Gallery Red_K.jpg|Artwork from 2015. Red_Kirbie.png|2016 artwork How_to_make_Poyo_Ride_laugh_at_his_least_favorite_comic.png|This is quality art. Made by Kidsy128. Red_Kirby_close_up.png SMSB smells.jpg|Old artwork for SMSB. Notice how his unibrow is much thicker than usual. RED KIRBY.jpg Trivia *According to Poyo Ride, Red Kirby was much more useful than Yellow Kirby as a character, due to the giant battle comics. *The reason why Yellow Kirby and Red Kirby were chosen to be the sidekick kirbys is because Poyo Ride is lazy. This way, he doesn't have to change the CPU's colors each time he pretends to do a TARS match. All he has to do is swap colors once, as White is at the back of the color lineup, and he's good to go, as the default CPU colors are Yellow, Blue, and Red. *A fan made Comic 38 remake included a drawing of Red Kirby that made Poyo Ride laugh his ass off. *Red Kirby is the reason for the original TARS wiki's red color, as the buttons, links, header, and body were all colored to match TARS's main four kirbies. However, Yellow is not represented as the header part was removed. *Two seprate instances occured where White Kirby was listed as Red's main rival instead of Yellow Kirby, including on the first revision of the page. *Red Kirby once got his own week due to his lack of usage in TARS. The only thing that happened there was that he appeared in the comic 2 remake instead of Green Kirby. *Red Kirby is Poyo Ride's favorite kirby to play as in air ride available from the start of the game. *Interestingly, despite being prominently said to be the least recurring of the main four kirbies, Red Kirby has appeared in more comics than Yellow Kirby. Category:Characters Category:The Air Ride Series